Computing devices such as personal computers, smart phones, tablets, and other devices are commonly available, and in many cases, multiple computing devices may be in close proximity to one another. Sometimes a single user may use multiple computing devices in a short span of time. For example, the user may be using an application on a laptop and may switch to a tablet or smart phone to use a different application. In such cases, data transfer between the devices may not be straightforward, and may often require the user to perform tasks involving multiple steps and/or multiple applications on each of the devices.